


明日恋歌

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing





	明日恋歌

写得都是我编的

弱智又无脑的甜饼

三句话马东不打tag 写着玩玩 我又摸鱼来了

 

 

 

 

李帝努其实很讨厌草莓味的牛奶，他每天要冲李敏亨抱怨很多次不要再往小冰箱里屯不必要的零嘴，很明显现，在他面前这两板崭新的草莓牛奶自己和李敏亨是碰都不会碰的。

 

 

“哥——你要是有钱多就多摊点房租行不行，”李帝努转手取出一罐冰镇可乐，拉开后气泡呲呲响，“别乱买那些饮料，过期了还得我扔啊。”

 

 

李敏亨才淋完水， 头发不停地往地板滴水，淅淅沥沥地像是在上一场局部区域的小雨。

 

 

“噢那个不是买来喝的啦，”又觉得说的不对，“是那个不是，过两天东赫说约了朋友喊我一起去郊游，他们喜欢我就一道买了。”

 

 

“郊游？”

 

 

“也不算啦，他朋友是美术系才转来的，就和你同级长得特漂亮的那个。”李敏亨大部分时间算是个间断性话唠，症状的名字还是李东赫给起得，说的是总在不恰当的时候话很多，相同意思颠三倒四去表达整段对话中最无意义地部分。就好比此刻，李帝努懒得听他说废话，适时地将易拉罐磕在玻璃茶几上发出声响，制止李敏亨无尽头狂奔的话头。

 

 

“他最近准备期末考试，想采采风，东赫也不是爱闲着的人，拉上我说是去做苦力的，你去吗？”

 

 

诚然，李敏亨最后的问题是非常普通的客套之词，与其是在征询意见倒不如说成像是在讲吃饭了吗那样不需要回答的寒暄，而李帝努向来不爱往这种社交性过强的活动，而恰恰也是这个不爱凑热闹的学弟在下一刻答应了李敏亨的邀请，并且扯了一个冠冕堂皇的理由作借口。

 

 

“好啊，哥你也知道我最近写歌没啥灵感，跟着一道逛逛也行。”

 

 

李帝努一直以来不大会撒谎，至少每回都被人毫不留情地揭穿。所以这回他学乖了，在李敏亨向自己发出质问前逃也似地回房，喝到一半的可乐被留在茶几上，化成一滩水渍黏在杯壁。他知道李东赫的那个朋友是谁，叫黄仁俊——在很早的时候就知道。

是在去食堂路上遇到的，跟在李东赫身旁。李帝努记忆清晰到记着那天他穿的是蓝衬衫七分裤胸口的胸针别的是朵金边玫瑰，袖口还粘着一些油彩。

 

 

才三月的风来得和缓，黄仁俊额前细碎的刘海被顺着翻飞。那只是很短暂的一刻，结尾是李帝努朝李东赫礼貌性地点头打招呼，甚至根本没有插进他们的对话，用时统共三秒，随后李帝努便与他们擦肩而过。他不知道心动是什么感觉，但十九岁的李帝努在那三秒钟之内以迅雷不及掩耳之势心动了。也许是因为黄仁俊湿润闪亮的眼睛，也许是因为他同李东赫说话时不经意间露出的尖尖虎牙，也许是因为第一次看见他就想起了小时候爱在路边采的那朵嫩白色小雏菊。

 

 

心动的感觉太奇妙，李帝努来不及请教任何人，也不知道应当用怎样拙劣的语言囊括所有心理活动，用词很笨拙，偏要把它说出口，李帝努只觉得在岁春三月里越冬而来的一只小蝴蝶轻悄悄地停在了他的手心。

 

 

-

 

 

反应慢半拍向来是李敏亨最典型的特质，当后知后觉发现李帝努对周末的约过于上紧时，人已经换好新买的运动鞋，提着大袋小包第四次催促自己，能够清晰地数出数字的原因，自然是短时间高频率到嚷地李敏亨头痛。

 

 

而诸如“哥我们去哪儿”“哥你才学来的驾照安全吗”“到时候我们聊些什么呀”“东赫和仁俊会喜欢我们准备的这些吗”这种聒噪的问题在李帝努见到黄仁俊之后全部停止，按住暂停键地那种戛然而止，取而代之的是发红的耳尖还有陡然变低的笑点。

 

 

喜欢人智商都会降低，是真的，暗恋者的表演永远很拙劣，这也是真的。李东赫懒得再回身看后座坐立难安的李帝努、以及叽叽喳喳开心地像个小麻雀一样同李敏亨搭话的黄仁俊。他翻动着自己怀中两个大塑料袋，从里头掏出番茄味的薯片拆封：“薯片谁买的啊？”

 

 

“帝努。”李敏亨扫了一眼回答道。

 

 

“啧，仁俊最讨厌这个味道了。”如愿以偿捕捉到李帝努的慌张，“不过我喜欢我就自己吃了啊。”

 

 

“李东赫你有病吧。”黄仁俊嗓音很清透，同李东赫的蜜嗓不同更像是春泉初化的鲜亮，骂起人也挺凶像个雄赳赳被剪了羽毛的小百灵鸟，“你要抢吃的还天花乱坠地吹，咋吃啥都堵不上你那一张嘴呢。”

 

 

李帝努听同级的人传过，黄仁俊是东北人才来南方念书不久口音里还带着鲜明的地域标志，比起刻板的印象李帝努倒是觉得，就还，还挺可爱的。

 

 

“帅哥对不起哈，李东赫就一神经病。”原来黄仁俊笑起来的时候两只眼睛弯弯的，想两轮天上的月亮，挂在漫天星空的月亮，柔软又温和地那种。

 

 

李帝努从小到大就是被追捧的对象，因为长得棱角分明英朗帅气走在哪儿都是人群聚焦中心，更是因为这个本就害羞的性格见到人群更爱绕道走。他不知道恋爱究竟是什么感受，在被强烈感情横冲直撞击倒之后，也来不及再去问李敏亨喜欢一个人是怎么一回事，十九岁的暧昧故事放在李帝努这里是一片白茫茫。李帝努能感觉到的只有心跳加速还有怎么也止不住的上扬嘴角，他只想抓住眼前这只蝴蝶，就像抓住即将来临的一整个春天。

 

 

-

 

 

“在干嘛？”搭话的声音会有颤抖。

 

 

黄仁俊回头看见李帝努一愣，嚯得笑开：“搭画架呢。”

 

 

“东赫敏亨哥他们呢？”

“去便利店了。”

 

 

对话好像停在这个地方就足够了，可李帝努没有艺术生的自觉就像他总爱在李敏亨写词的时候去骚扰。表面平静内心里却焦躁地在想能聊些什么话题能够搭建桥梁，哪怕拉近再一点距离。

 

 

最终是黄仁俊先开的口：“我们其实见过面的吧，我记得我去找东赫要底稿那回好像碰见过你，好像是…去吃饭路上是吧？”李帝努听了这话真想从出租屋的杂间里脱出上个月过年没用完的烟火一股脑地放给黄仁俊看来表达自己的激动之情。尽管这是夸张过后的表达，李帝努还是笑得不见眼，连声说是，全然忘了要接黄仁俊主动抛来的话头一个人傻乐。

 

 

黄仁俊将画架支好后从前胸的口袋里掏出一只铅笔开始比比划划，脱口的问题漫不经心：“所以，你还没想好怎么约我？”

 

 

“我没告诉你吧，我比李东赫聪明多了。”

“至少我不会被搞双向暗恋这事儿，浪费时间，傻子才做这种事。”

 

 

“当然了，”黄仁俊语调轻快，放下铅笔回头看李帝努，“你也可以理解成在骂敏亨哥，不过你得替我保密，那样他惹东赫生气就不会再请我吃饭求我帮忙啦。”从李帝努的角度看过去，黄仁俊逆光站着，整个人被软绵绵的春光笼罩着细碎的光辉撒在他的鼻尖，整个人新鲜得灵动，李帝努没回答黄仁俊的问题，反倒是说了句其他的，完全出于下意识：“我突然觉得你好像我以前写的那些歌的主角。”

 

 

李帝努写的，当然全都是情歌。

 

 

听了这话，黄仁俊自然又是笑，这回是真的被逗笑，说话还带着喘气的声音：“东赫还说你无趣，我没觉着啊。”

 

 

“既然这样我约你吧，四月底学校的歌唱比赛决赛我也参加，来听我唱歌吗？”

 

 

——对李帝努来说这不仅仅算作邀约，被烟花砸中的感觉大抵如此，周遭地一切开始融化崩塌，窝成一团又一团色彩斑斓的棉花糖，他知道雏菊开花的时间大多在四月，而他的春天将要稳妥地降落在他身旁大片大片的绿色草坪上。

 

 

-

 

 

李帝努频繁地打搅李敏亨的约会，大致情况是请求李东赫叫上黄仁俊，而硬说自己是被李敏亨带去的。这显然让李敏亨和李东赫的二人世界硬生生挤成三人世界，原因是因为黄仁俊通常在改画稿根本没机会搭茬。

 

 

“啊喂，”李东赫实在忍无可忍，“李帝努，你没有黄仁俊的联系方式吗？你知不知道你现在严重打扰我的恋爱质量。”

 

 

李帝努咬碎嘴里的冰块，嘎嘣响：“不行呀，仁俊在忙画稿的事，我吵他他就会郁闷，郁闷了就更改不成，我打扰你们的时间就会更长。”一句话把李东赫憋得如鲠在喉偏偏找不到话反驳。

 

 

李敏亨挑出果盘里的西瓜，一块递给李东赫剩下最后一块自个儿抱着啃：“下周仁俊比赛，谢幕时你准备好送什么没？”

 

 

“别送花别送巧克力别投怀送抱。”李东赫将李帝努想说的话全部堵死，成功扳回一局。

 

 

“你不是和我说你挺了解他的吗，了解就别送这些，土到掉渣的东西，哪怕他最后答应你的告白过两年吵架翻旧账也会埋怨你当初俗不可耐。你们这些学音乐的都怎么回事，这届情商怎么都出奇的低啊，敏亨哥也是，追对象不仅不用脑子也不用心。”李东赫没忘吐槽李敏亨，嘴巴被瓜瓤染红却还是李敏亨伸手擦掉的，“啧，悲哀啊。”

 

 

“我送棉花糖。”李帝努说，“我送姆明的棉花糖。”

 

 

-

 

 

本以为李帝努是开玩笑来的，却在当天看着人抱着一大束用姆明环成的棉花糖花托才知道这家伙儿永远都是实打实地对人好。那种愿意花所有心思对一个人细腻的真诚至少在李东赫这儿过了上门女婿这一关——瞒着黄仁俊的那种。

 

 

南方城市的春天向来湿润又多雨，李帝努清晰地记着连着下了一礼拜的雨在那天放晴，黄仁俊上台前还递了一条消息给他：我就说我是照亮世界的仁俊没错吧。

 

 

为什么会这么可爱，说话也可爱发短信也可爱。

 

 

李帝努从前没听过黄仁俊唱歌，以为比赛是报来玩的却没想到黄仁俊只是兴趣却也投注真心把事情做到十二分。唱歌的时候眉眼都舒张开，好如一滩清澈的湖水，李帝努知道这首歌，林俊杰的《当你》。歌词写的是：当你的眼睛眯着笑，当你喝可乐当你吵。小行星陨落地球，闪耀的光斑扑簌簌地在李帝努的头顶炸裂，一捧又一捧的，漫天飞舞的都是粉红的春天泡泡。

 

 

“李帝努你人在哪儿啊，我怎么一直找不着你呢。”黄仁俊一下台便四处找时间给李帝努拨电话，讲电话时同一个月前和李帝努搭话时一样的雀跃。快乐胶囊全部填充在小小的身体骨骼里，每个字的每个音调都让李帝努在下一刻活力满满。

 

 

“你站原地不要动，我来找你。”

 

 

——我来奔向你。这是李帝努现下最少年的勇敢，生长成开在盛春的花。

 

 

黄仁俊摘下隐形后方圆三米开外虚化成一团，被姆明花束投了一个满怀的时候还是被吓得一抖。迎上来的李帝努不说话一股脑地还是只会傻笑，可这一切都不可控，黄仁俊妆发还没卸锁骨上残留着亮片被太阳照得泛光。

 

 

表白的预设在李帝努的脑海里过了很多遍，甚至李东赫替他修了好几遍稿子删掉统共三百字的废话分明在昨晚倒背如流可如今李帝努却一片空白，正如他的感情经历那样。但好在一切都足够稚嫩与鲜活，在逃离时代的末尾许愿，来年一定会开花结果那样带着期盼。

 

 

李帝努将手中的草莓牛奶插好吸管，递去黄仁俊的嘴边：“我发现草莓牛奶其实挺好喝的。”

 

 

然后他们接了一个草莓味儿的吻。

 

 

 

=FIN

 

分享一件新鲜事：写得时候手边是我刚给自己榨得一杯草莓牛奶，还挺甜。


End file.
